Sabotaggio
Sabotaggio è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 31 gennaio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: La massima autorita della legge lascia mondi sconquassati dietro di sé Storia 'Circa 1300 anni fa' Una leggera brezza soffiava su un’ampia steppa, branchi di bestie erbivore attraversavano serenamente la cinta di una grande città di vetro e pietra e, in un’increspatura dell’aria, un drago squarciava il cielo, proveniente da un mondo lontano. Il suo nome era Ugin e il suo obiettivo era, come sempre, singolare. Folle si radunarono al suo avvicinamento, per esultare alla vista del drago. Lo guidarono verso il centro della città. Sorrisero alla vista di Ugin, perché la massima autorità della legge aveva detto loro che lo spirito drago era degno di fiducia. Ugin venne accolto in città con grande fanfara e trovò il suo collega in cima alle scale che portavano a quello che i cittadini chiamavano Palazzo di Giustizia. La sfinge era uno ieromante che aveva vissuto per 10000 anni. Le cause per cui lottava erano nobili, sebbene le sue motivazioni non lo fossero. "Ugin, amico mio", disse Azor con un gesto plateale delle ali e un inchino, "benvenuto nella mia nuova dimora." La sfinge scosse leggermente le piume e un minimo impulso di magia di legge fece voltare e allontanarsi la folla intorno a loro. "Che cosa ti porta su questo piano?", chiese Azor. Lo Spirito Drago si rivolse ad Azor. "L’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati, abbiamo parlato del nostro nemico comune." "Che novità di sono?", chiese Azor. Si guardò intorno nervosamente. "Questo mondo è in pericolo?" Il distruttore era giunto all'improvviso su uno dei mondi frequentati da Azor, ne aveva spazzato via il lavoro e aveva costruito un nuovo impero per portare avanti i suoi criptici propositi. Ugin aveva incontrato la sfinge meno di dieci anni dopo e aveva rivelato il nome del flagello, i suoi metodi e la sua storia malvagia. "Finché il nostro nemico è in vita e libero di agire, ogni mondo è in pericolo. Questo è il motivo per cui io sono qui. Ho ideato un piano per liberare il multiverso dalla sua influenza, ma non posso portarlo a termine senza il tuo aiuto." La sfinge rispose "Ho istituito la legge su innumerevoli mondi. Ho creato strutture dove non ve ne era alcuna. Sarebbe un onore per me condividere l’immensità dei miei doni con te, amico mio." Ugin ne fu entusiasta. "Insieme libereremo il multiverso da Nicol Bolas." Il piano che perfezionarono insieme richiedeva azione su due fronti: avrebbero avuto bisogno di un metodo e di un’occasione per attirare il loro nemico all’interno della loro prigione e poi di una serratura in grado di intrappolarlo e di neutralizzarlo. Durante i loro dialoghi, Azor descrisse con entusiasmo la ieromanzia necessaria per creare un oggetto in grado di amplificare la sua stessa magia di legge, per conferirgli la capacità di evocare il drago dorato da qualsiasi luogo del multiverso. Avrebbe richiesto il sacrificio della sua scintilla, ma, con l’aiuto di Ugin, avrebbe potuto riottenerla dopo la distruzione di Nicol Bolas. "Esiste un piano in cui non vedo l’ora di ristabilire l’ordine, un mondo chiamato Ixalan. Su quel piano costruirò il Sole Immortale, nel continente di Torrezon." Azor non sarebbe più stato un Planeswalker, ma il Sole Immortale avrebbe amplificato la sua ieromanzia grazie al potere della sua scintilla rimossa e gli avrebbe permesso di manipolare una magia che una sfinge mortale non avrebbe mai avuto la speranza di creare. Da solo, il loro nemico sarebbe stato evocato in quella gabbia, qualsiasi fosse il piano su cui si trovasse. Il dispositivo avrebbe anche agito da serratura della loro prigione, garantendo che il loro nemico Planeswalker non avesse modo di fuggire. Ugin assicurò Azor che, grazie a secoli di pianificazione, aveva messo a punto un metodo per sbarazzarsi di Nicol Bolas per sempre. Avrebbero avuto solo bisogno di intrappolare il drago dorato e il loro compito sarebbe stato completato. "Tu dovrai attirarlo in un luogo preciso", disse Azor. "Io avrò bisogno di sapere dove puntare per poterlo evocare." Ugin, tanto astuto quanto subdolo, aveva ovviamente pensato a ogni dettaglio. "Lo attirerò su Tarkir." "Dimmi di più di questo dispensatore di legge", chiese con tono strascicato Nicol Bolas mentre strappava distrattamente il braccio destro dell’ufficiale che teneva stretto in un artiglio. Un elfo, il condottiero di qualsiasi fosse quel luogo e sovrintendente di qualcosa che non gli interessava. Nicol Bolas utilizzò l’arto reciso per schiaffeggiare ripetutamente l’uomo e pensò che non avrebbe dovuto farsi tentare così facilmente da questi metodi crudeli a causa della stupidità dei mortali, in particolare quando le informazioni che cercava non erano disponibili neanche grazie alla sua capacità telepatica. Nonostante ciò, quella tortura ebbe l’effetto desiderato, in quanto traumatizzarono l’uomo sufficientemente a lungo da fargli trovare una risposta. Esisteva una specifica sensazione di gioia che Bolas riusciva a ottenere solo punendo la stupidità. Mentre tutti gli altri burocrati e chiunque altro di quella città era fuggito per salvare la vita, quel patetico sciocco elfo era rimasto all’interno della piazza. Aveva continuato con i suoi insulti. Nei confronti di un antico drago. Aveva dichiarato che il dispensatore di legge sarebbe tornato presto e che avrebbe posto fine a ogni male. Che ingiurie noiose, pensò Bolas del balbettio dell’elfo, intento a rivelare tutto ciò che sapeva e implorando di risparmiarlo. La sfinge. Di nuovo la sfinge. Questo era il terzo piano che Bolas aveva visitato in cui i popoli adoravano una sfinge che era giunta da una terra lontana. Sentiva che non poteva essere una coincidenza. Le storie erano sempre le stesse: una sfinge era venuta da un luogo lontano e sconosciuto e aveva messo in piedi un sistema di giustizia per la popolazione, per poi svanire di nuovo, lasciando sul piano complicati codici legali e, nel caso di questo piano, una presuntuosa serie di statue. Un Planeswalker, pensò Bolas, probabilmente uno ieromante e, sembra, un nemico. La statua era stata posizionata (decisamente troppo appariscente, secondo Bolas) sul più grande edificio della città, una sala di marmo dall’aspetto ufficiale che torreggiava sulla piazza. Il drago mosse con attenzione il burocrate sanguinante sulla testa della statua e lo lasciò andare, attendendo un istante per assicurarsi che l’elfo trovasse una posizione stabile. "Non temere, mortale", sogghignò Bolas mentre si accingeva ad andarsene. "In base a ciò che mi hai detto, sono convinto che il tuo dispensatore di legge tornerà per aiutarti prima che tu muoia dissanguato." "Azor", aveva detto quell’essere debole. La sfinge si chiamava Azor. Intenzionato a scoprire il più possibile riguardo a questo Azor, Bolas sorrise con disprezzo all’uomo che barcollava sulla statua. Poi spiegò le ali giganti e si sollevò in volo. Per molti anni e su molti piani, Nicol Bolas raccolse indizi relativi ai piani della sfinge. Infine, su un piano devastato dalla guerra, Bolas incontrò una maga della legge intenta a osservare sconsolatamente una statua spezzata, un altro sgargiante promemoria di quel leggendario dispensatore di legge. La massima autorità della legge ha spinto il nostro mondo a rivoltarsi contro se stesso, pensò la maga della legge e un’ondata di immagini venne trasferita dalla sua mente a Nicol Bolas, che riuscì finalmente a sbrogliare l’enigma della sua esistenza. Pensare che lo avevo venerato come il salvatore, mentre le sue soluzioni hanno portato in rovina questo mondo, che non aveva necessità di essere curato. Pensare al giorno che ho trascorso nascosta nel palazzo di giustizia ad ascoltare lui e lo spirito drago pianificare la fine del vero male, credendo di essere nella posizione più vicina alle divinità che un mortale avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere . . . Nicol Bolas si gustò il sapore della disperazione della maga della legge, nel momento della sua morte. Il vero male, pensò, una grande lusinga . . . Azor si trovava sulle coste di Torrezon, nel turbine della sua stessa magia. La sfinge eseguì una complessa magia ieromantica che nessun essere aveva mai tentato prima e che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di eguagliare, recidendo la propria scintilla per creare l’artefatto chiamato Sole Immortale. La sfinge osservò dall’alto il suo capolavoro, sfinita ma fiera come non mai. Parlò verso altri mondi, in un momento in cui i Planeswalker erano in possesso della forza delle divinità. "Ugin, la mia forza è decuplicata dalla mia creazione. Sono pronto a intrappolare il nostro prigioniero." Ugin udì e gli rispose. La sua voce attraversò la Cieca Eternità e risuonò in modo chiaro nella mente di Azor. "L’opera della nostra vita sarà presto completata, amico mio", rispose Ugin, avvolgendo la parola "amico" con il fascino dell’affinità a cui Azor non era mai stato in grado di resistere. "Ora devo solo adescare il distruttore e attendere il suo arrivo." Ugin si sollevò in volo al di sopra delle montagne scoscese di Tarkir, così concentrato sui preparativi che non riuscì a nascondere l’enorme sorpresa del trovarsi la sua nemesi di fronte. Le ali di Bolas erano spalancate, sul percorso di Ugin, come un mantello mosso dal vento, e le sue scaglie splendevano alla luce della tempesta intorno a lui. "Quello sciocco del tuo felino è fissato sulle statue di se stesso", ponderò Nicol Bolas. "Avrei addirittura rischiato di non udire le tue affascinanti chiacchierate a distanza, se lui non avesse lasciato così tanti indizi da tutte le parti." Ugin si stizzì. "Il Sole Immortale ti sigillerà nella tua prigione, Planeswalker." Nicol Bolas rise e si lanciò sul nemico, trasformando la risata in un ruggito assordante. Si diedero battaglia nei cieli, come due titani all’interno di una tempesta. Ma Bolas sollevò un artiglio e centinaia di paia di occhi di drago osservarono Ugin. Incurvarono i loro corpi immensi e si lanciarono all’attacco. Lo Spirito Drago cercò di fuggire, ma venne assalito da una tempesta di fuoco e artigli. Colpì il suolo. Sarebbe morto, forse, ma un uomo che non era di quel tempo intervenne. Quell’uomo preservò il corpo di Ugin in un bozzolo di pietra e poi svanì. E Nicol Bolas se ne andò da quel piano per non tornarvi mai più, perché aveva trionfato. Azor attese per un anno. Rimase all’erta, al di sopra del Sole Immortale, concentrato sui cieli, in attesa del segnale del suo amico. Ma non giunse alcun segnale e, nel momento in cui Azor si rese contro che doveva essere successo qualcosa a Ugin, non ci fu alcun drago da evocare. Nessun nemico da imprigionare nella sua trappola. Nessun grande sacrificio da compiere nella sua lotta contro il male. Azor rimase privo della sua scintilla e la sua prigione fu senza un prigioniero. Attese per decine di anni prima di comprendere finalmente che non vi era più nulla da fare per lui in quel luogo, tranne ciò che riusciva a svolgere al meglio: costruire un altro sistema di leggi, nel Torrezon. Offrì in dono il Sole Immortale a un monastero, che successivamente portò alla nascita della Legione del Vespro, composta da inetti, quindi Azor riprese il Sole Immortale prima che potesse essere utilizzato dagli aspiranti conquistatori del Torrezon. Lo diede all’Impero del Sole, i cui regni prosperarono per un certo tempo, ma i loro condottieri divennero paranoidi e iniziarono a lanciare attacchi preventivi nei confronti dei loro vicini. Azor decise quindi di riprendersi di nuovo il suo capolavoro, questa volta rinchiudendo se stesso tra le mura di Orazca e incaricando gli Araldi del Fiume, l’unico popolo saggio di Ixalan, di assicurarsi che nessuno riuscisse a trovarlo o a risvegliarne il potere. Per innumerevoli anni, Azor rimase appollaiato sul suo enorme trono in una città deserta, maledicendo il nome dell’amico che lo aveva abbandonato. Per tutto quel tempo, all'insaputa di Azor, Ugin rimase addormentato. 'VRASKA' Jace raccontò a Vraska tutto ciò che sapeva riguardo a Nicol Bolas. Il fallito tentativo di impossessarsi del Ponte Planare e l’esercito di eterni su Amonkhet. Anche Vraska gli diede tutte le informazioni di cui era in possesso su Nicol Bolas. Il Piano di Contemplazione, la magia chiave che le forniva accesso e quanto era spaventata che Bolas la uccidesse, nel caso non portasse a termine il suo compito. Più Vraska parlava, più comprendevano l’immensità del complotto di Nicol Bolas. Vraska si sentì in colpa e terrorizzata allo stesso livello, come se sentisse sulle proprie spalle il peso di tutti i piani. Si strinse la testa tra le mani. "Ho il compito di contattare uno degli assistenti di Bolas, che recupererà il Sole Immortale..." "... utilizzando il Ponte Planare", terminò Jace scuotendo la testa in modo cupo. "Si tratta di Tezzeret. Lui è l’assistente che ti ha chiesto di chiamare." Vraska scosse leggermente la testa. Non sapeva chi fosse. Jace fece una smorfia. "L’uomo con il . . . braccio. Quello del mio ricordo di quando ero più giovane." Vraska imprecò dalla repulsione. Jace si stropicciò il volto con le mani. "Bolas ha inviato Tezzeret su Kaladesh per recuperare un portale in grado di trasportare oggetti. Poi ha inviato te a recuperare un oggetto in grado di intrappolare i Planeswalker su un piano..." "Poi è andato su Amonkhet a spalancare le porte della sua fabbrica di cadaveri. Che cosa vuole fare con degli zombie su un piano morto?" Il viso di Jace divenne pallido. Vraska poté vedere il bianco dei suoi occhi. Lui li richiuse e gemette. "Non sono dei semplici cadaveri. Sono stati trattati con il lazotep, un minerale che viene applicato alla materia organica degli eterni..." "... per renderli capaci di sopravvivere a un viaggio interplanare." Vraska scosse la testa. "Ha realizzato un esercito in grado di essere trasportato in ogni parte del multiverso. E il Sole Immortale garantisce che nessuno riesca a lasciare un piano. Jace, esiste qualcosa che potrebbe dirci qual è il suo obiettivo finale?" Jace fece una pausa. "Devo verificare. Un momento." Chiuse gli occhi e Vraska attese. La stanza si era fatta afosa e piccoli granelli chiazzavano i fasci della luce del sole che passavano attraverso l’apertura. Vraska poteva sentire nel suo petto il cuore battere a un ritmo elevato, mentre Jace rimase completamente immobile per due interi minuti. Aprì infine gli occhi e la osservò con l’espressione più triste che lei avesse mai visto sul volto di chiunque. "Fammi vedere", disse Vraska con decisione. E Jace le mostrò. L’aria si increspò per i segni ora familiari di un’illusione e Vraska poté osservare attraverso gli occhi di Jace. Scaglie d’oro. Arenaria. Calore. Ruvida sabbia sulle labbra, negli occhi e nella gola. Amici sconfitti e condannati. Lui che cercava di entrare nella mente di Nicol Bolas. Un’idea di ciò che era il piano del drago, impedirgli di creare danni e, per un breve istante, ci era riuscito, ne aveva visto lo scopo e il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere... Ravnica era riconoscibile nelle ambizioni nella mente di Nicol Bolas. Non risultava evidente in maniera decisa, come sono spesso le trappole della mente, ma era intrecciata alle intenzioni del drago, incisa in modo ampio e intenso nel suo subconscio. Nicol Bolas si accorse della presenza di Jace e si vendicò con una dimostrazione di forza mentale nella mente del mago. Quando il drago fece per analizzare la mente di Jace, Vraska sentì una qualche trappola che scattava e, nonostante Bolas fosse riuscito a rovistare nei ricordi di Jace, una parte della mente di Jace lo fece viaggiare da Amonkhet a Ixalan. Ravnica era l’obiettivo di Nicol Bolas. Tutto portava su quel piano. Vraska riaprì gli occhi e la proiezione di Jace cessò. Si accorse che le stavano tremando le mani. "Vuole scatenare un esercito. Nella nostra casa. Con il mio aiuto." Rimasero entrambi in silenzio. Quello era troppo. Troppo grande, troppo frastornante. L’oggetto che Vraska aveva cercato per mesi era sopra di loro. Vraska si alzò rapidamente. Camminò avanti e indietro, imprecando, raccolse una pietra e la scagliò contro il Sole Immortale. "Se non consegno il Sole, sono intrappolata qui; se lo consegno, Nicol Bolas distruggerà Ravnica. Ravnica è la nostra casa!" Jace non disse nulla. "E tu!", gli disse Vraska. "Lui scruterà nella mia mente e vedrà che ti ho incontrato! Vedrà che ti conosco e tutto ciò che è successo. Ci ucciderà entrambi!" Si sedette e cercò di rimuovere il panico con respiri profondi. Qualsiasi cosa accadesse, i Golgari avrebbero sofferto. Qualsiasi cosa accadesse, lei sarebbe morta. "Questa è stata una buffonata", disse Jace debolmente. "Kaladesh, Amonkhet, qui. I Guardiani non hanno protetto nulla. Tutt'altro. Io ho deluso tutti." Vraska si reggeva la testa tra le mani. Parlava senza sosta, cercando di definire un piano ad alta voce. "Nicol Bolas intende intrappolare i Planeswalker e poi? Eliminare il resto di Ravnica? Soffocarla in modo da potervi intrappolare i nemici che teme e distruggere altri piani? Entrambe queste idee sembrano insensate... se volesse uccidere i Planeswalker, lo farebbe. Non comprendo il suo obiettivo." La sopravvivenza era stata la base di ogni scelta di Vraska. Questa volta non riusciva però a determinare una via di uscita. Sarebbe rimasta intrappolata su Ixalan mentre Ravnica sarebbe stata terreno di guerra oppure sarebbe tornata e sarebbe stata immediatamente uccisa dal drago per essersi schierata con il nemico. Qualsiasi fosse stata la scelta, con Nicol Bolas in grado di leggerle la mente, la sua casa sarebbe stata distrutta. E se invece non avesse trovato nulla nella sua mente? Le venne in mente un’idea terribile. Un’idea terribile e brillante. Vraska chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo e tremolante respiro. Era l’idea più spaventosa che avesse mai avuto. Ma, se Nicol Bolas avesse scrutato nella sua mente senza trovare nulla, se avesse continuato a fidarsi di lei, se le avesse concesso il potere che le aveva promesso in cambio dei suoi servigi . . . in quel caso avrebbe potuto ferirlo molto di più. Loro avrebbero potuto ferirlo molto di più. "Jace." Jace si voltò verso di lei, con un’espressione sconvolta. "Ho un’idea, ma non ti piacerà." Jace scosse la testa. L’impotenza era incisa nelle linee della sua smorfia. "Non so che cosa potrei fare di utile." Vraska recuperò tutto il coraggio che riuscì a trovare in sé, per esprimere la sua richiesta. Ciò che si accingeva a dire era terrificante, drastico in modo allarmante e del tutto necessario per la loro sopravvivenza. "Ho bisogno che tu rimuova temporaneamente i miei ricordi di te." Jace indietreggiò per il disprezzo all’idea. "No, non voglio farlo." "Jace, solo temporaneamente, è l’unico modo per impedire di farci uccidere entrambi." Vraska deglutì con difficoltà. Sapeva quanto tremendo suonasse, ma più rimuginava su quell’idea più si convinceva che fosse la scelta giusta. L’unica scelta. Jace scosse la testa, incredulo. "Non voglio farti del male in questo modo..." "Non è farmi del male, è un modo per proteggere entrambi", rispose lei con empatia. "Rimuovi i miei ricordi di te dalla mia mente e conservali. Tienili al sicuro, tienili lontani dalla vista del drago, in modo che si convinca che la missione è stata compiuta senza alcun contrattempo. Poi, su Ravnica, al momento giusto, me li ridarai." Jace rimase immobile. Vraska poteva quasi vederlo riflettere su quel piano. Parlò lentamente e deliberatamente, con un tono carico di paura, con un accenno di pericolosa curiosità. "Vuoi tradire Nicol Bolas." Vraska annuì. Si ritrovò ad avere un’espressione accigliata e i suoi tentacoli oscillavano dalla rabbia e dalla determinazione. "Se quel bastardo pensa che io rimanga a guardare mentre lui conquista il mio piano con il mio aiuto, si sbaglia di grosso. Lo tradirei mille volte per impedirgli di ridurre Ravnica come ha ridotto Amonkhet." La repulsione sul volto di Jace venne sostituita dall’interesse. Osservò Vraska con una curiosità complice. "A che tipo di sabotaggio avevi pensato?" Un accenno di talento criminale era rimasto in lui, dopo il suo incontro con la lama di mana. Vraska offrì a Jace uno sguardo di approvazione e iniziò a descrivere il suo piano. "Mi ha promesso il titolo di condottiera di gilda. La magia della legge è stata presente nell’essenza di Ravnica ancor prima dell’arrivo di Azor. La metafisica del piano si basa sulla gerarchia e i condottieri delle gilde hanno accesso a quel potere, soprattutto quando collaborano. Accetterò la posizione e continuerò ad agire come suo tirapiedi mentre tu continuerai con il tuo ruolo di Patto delle Gilde e congegnerai il piano. Il drago non avrà sospetti, perché non sarò tua alleata finché non mi ricorderai di esserlo. Quando sarai pronto e quando potremo attaccare Nicol Bolas al meglio, mi restituirai i ricordi e porteremo avanti il piano che avrai preparato. Anche se si accorge del tuo operato, non penserà che potrà funzionare, perché riterrà che io rimanga dalla sua parte." Il piano sembrò folle da descrivere a voce alta, ma Vraska sapeva che avrebbe funzionato. Jace era probabilmente il secondo miglior telepate del multiverso, prima di ricordare ciò che il suo maestro gli aveva insegnato. E ora? Ora era completo. Non era più a pezzi. Se è stato in grado di sconfiggere una sfinge da ragazzino, che cosa era in grado di fare da adulto? Vraska vide che Jace stava iniziando a comprendere. Lui la osservò con diffidenza. "Tu ti fideresti ad affidarmi i tuoi ricordi?" "Mi fido ciecamente di te", rispose lei con ferrea determinazione. Come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Lui era come lei. Vraska comprese per la prima volta che questa era una vera collaborazione e la sua decisione divenne ancora più intensa. Era così strano avere qualcuno di cui fidarsi e che riponeva la stessa fiducia in cambio. L’espressione sul volto di Jace le disse che lui non aveva mai udito quelle parole da nessuno. La osservò con meraviglia e tristezza, chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì. "Esiste una tecnica che mi è stata insegnata da Alhammarret", disse Jace con apprensione. Seduto, si sporgeva in avanti, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Il suo linguaggio del corpo era mutato da un terrore guardingo a una concentrazione alla ricerca di una soluzione. "La Manovra di Oubevir. Si tratta di un modo per rimuovere le tracce delle manipolazioni mentali. Posso analizzare la magia che Ugin ha applicato su di me, per mascherare ancor di più la mancanza di ricordi. Bolas non dovrebbe essere in grado di scoprire nulla di ciò che è stato rimosso." "Ne sei sicuro?" "Bolas non si accorgerà dell’assenza di qualcosa che non sa di dover cercare. Lui è troppo pieno di sé e non sa che io sono qui." Vraska stava iniziando a ritrovare la speranza. "Chi su Ravnica potrebbe aiutarmi a studiare un piano di sabotaggio?" Jace rifletté per un istante e poi annuì. "Niv-Mizzet. Potrebbe essere in grado di affrontare Nicol Bolas sia fisicamente che mentalmente e inoltre sarebbe furioso di sapere che esiste un drago più astuto di lui." "Allora sappiamo ciò che dobbiamo fare." Vraska gli porse una mano. Jace la prese nella sua e la afferrò con forza. "Sei sicuro che non abbiamo tempo da dedicare a maggiori dettagli di questo piano?", chiese lui. Vraska scosse la testa. "Ravnica è in pericolo e tu sei stato assente a lungo." Jace emise un lento e lungo sospiro. "Allora facciamolo prima che io cambi idea." Guardò Vraska con una serena determinazione. "Hai la mia parola come Patto delle Gilde Vivente che i tuoi ricordi saranno conservati al sicuro e restituiti intatti. Giuro che troverò un piano che potremo utilizzare contro Nicol Bolas e giuro di far fede alla mia responsabilità di proteggere Ravnica, la mia dimora." Vraska rispose, sicura di sé. "Hai la mia parola come capitana della Belligerante che farò il necessario per sabotare Nicol Bolas appena riotterrò i miei ricordi. Giuro che la me stessa consapevole lotterà per la sua distruzione." Vraska strinse la mano di Jace. Il patto era stato siglato. Un sorriso apparve sul bordo delle labbra di Jace. "Sabotiamo quel bastardo." Vraska sorrise. Si sentiva emozionata, terrorizzata, ma al tempo stesso rassicurata. Jace avrebbe salvaguardato una parte di lei a ogni costo. Avrebbero salvato Ravnica. "Dove andrai dopo che quello non ci sarà più?", chiese lei, facendo un cenno al Sole Immortale. Jace si alzò in piedi. "Devo incontrare i miei amici su Dominaria." "Per reclutarli?" "Per prima cosa, per scusarmi di essere arrivato così assurdamente in ritardo." "Almeno hai un buon motivo." Vraska alzò le spalle. "Dopo averli trovati, non rimarrò su Dominaria." Si fece inusualmente silenzioso. Una piccola ruga si formò tra le sue sopracciglia. "Il posto del Patto delle Gilde è su Ravnica. Non voglio essere come Azor." Vraska comprese il motivo di quella paura, dato il ruolo assunto da lui. Lei annuì e la sua mente vagò su altri pensieri, mentre Jace si fece di nuovo silente. Dopo un istante, risero. "Mi è appena venuto in mente che ti riconoscerò quando ti vedrò la prossima volta . . . ma cercherò sicuramente di ucciderti." "Lo so", rispose lui con tono candido. Vraska non poté non sorridere a quella situazione. Che strano segreto che avrebbe dovuto mantenere. Si chiese come si sarebbe sentita al ricordo di Ixalan, una volta tutto fosse terminato. Si sarebbe ricordata la Belligerante? Si sarebbe ricordata i suoi amici? "Puoi percepire dove si trova il mio equipaggio?", chiese ad alta voce. Jace fece una pausa, ascoltando qualcosa che non poteva udire. Annuì. "Sì. Si trovano nella stanza sopra di noi. Posso inviare un messaggio a Malcolm o a Braghe, se desideri." Vraska sospirò per la colpevolezza. "Puoi dire a entrambi che siamo stati catturati. Chiedi loro di tornare alla nave, con Amelia al comando, e che loro come equipaggio è la miglior cosa che sia mai capitata nella mia vita. È la verità." Gli occhi di Jace si illuminarono brevemente dell’azzurro della sua magia. "Fatto", disse tristemente. "Mancheranno anche a me." "Li rivedremo", rispose Vraska con determinazione. "Io non voglio dimenticarli." "Non li dimenticherai", la rassicurò Jace. "Farò in modo che non accada." Vraska raddrizzò le spalle. Si preparò. Era giunto il momento. "Come funzionerà? Dovrò chiamare Tezzeret per prima cosa?" "Prima ho bisogno di identificare ogni ricordo che hai di me", rispose Jace. "Potrai chiamare Tezzeret dopo che avrò terminato. Immagino che lui sia collegato al Ponte Planare, in modo da trasferire il Sole Immortale. Poi potremo andare su un altro piano." "Aspetta." Le sopracciglia di Vraska mostravano preoccupazione. "Come potrò sapere che i miei ricordi saranno reali, nel momento in cui li riavrò?" Jace si spostò per essere di fronte a lei. "La prossima volta che ci vedremo, mi riferirò a te con il tuo titolo, prima di restituirti i ricordi." "Mi chiamerai condottiera di gilda?" La sua espressione si fece più tenera. "Ti chiamerò Capitana." La felicità si formò intorno agli occhi di lei. "Sì, funzionerà." Le si avvicinò, con le mani sollevate. "Posso?", le chiese. Vraska annuì e lui posizionò le dita su entrambi i lati della sua testa. Vraska sorrise. "Dopo che tutto questo sarà finito . . . potrò mostrarti il mercato di Via Latta su Ravnica?" Jace le rispose con uno dei suoi tristi sorrisi. "Mi ricordo il mercato di Via Latta." "Sì, ma . . . Voglio fartelo scoprire. Prendere un caffè. Conosco anche una gran bella libreria." "Ti piacciono i libri?", chiese Jace, con un’espressione di speranza e di felicità negli occhi. Vraska annuì. "Io prenderò un libro di storia e tu potrai prendere qualche progetto o qualsiasi cosa ti piaccia leggere", scherzò lei. Lui si mise a ridere. "Mi piacciono le autobiografie." "Davvero? A te piacciono le autobiografie?" "Mi piacciono le persone interessanti", rispose con un sorriso leggero e timido. Vraska sorrise. "Affare fatto." Lei annuì e chiuse gli occhi. "Parla con Niv-Mizzet. Elabora un piano che richieda la collaborazione dei condottieri di gilda e includimi per ultima. Fai in modo che l’altro drago non se ne accorga. E poi . . ." "Sabotaggio", terminò la frase Jace con impazienza. Aprì un collegamento tra le loro menti. Vraska sentì improvvisamente come se si trovasse su un palcoscenico, dietro a un sipario che veniva delicatamente sollevato. La presenza di lui era delicata, ma lo sentì passeggiare all’interno della sua mente. Se mi avvicino a qualcosa che non vuoi che io veda, dimmelo e mi allontanerò. Vraska annuì. Lascerò alcuni ricordi che Nicol Bolas riuscirà a trovare, in modo che non si accorga delle mancanze. Sei d’accordo? Sì, rispose Vraska. Si sentì in colpa per aver assistito a così tante situazioni del passato di Jace. Non è stata colpa tua, disse Jace estraendo il ricordo del letto del fiume affinché entrambi potessero vederlo. Lei percepì lui che rivedeva la scena con gli occhi di lei, comprendeva la drammaticità della situazione, perso nell’inondazione del proprio passato. La presenza di Jace nella sua mente era stranamente rassicurante, come osservare una recita di fianco a un compagno. I due passarono da un ricordo all'altro dei momenti trascorsi insieme, esponendoli. Jace emise un lungo fischio mentale alla vista del proprio aspetto all’arrivo su quell’isola coperta di escrementi di uccelli. Entrambi sorrisero nel vedersi combattere fianco a fianco. Vraska si commosse alla vista del momento in cui avevano parlato nella cambusa. La tua storia merita di essere raccontata, commentò Jace. Si fermò quando giunse al termine del ricordo del letto del fiume, con se stesso disperato e tra le braccia di Vraska. Con le loro menti collegate, Vraska poté sapere che Jace comprese che quella era la prima volta dopo molti anni che lei era venuta spontaneamente a contatto con qualcuno. Poi, Vraska sentì come se stessero scendendo. Il letto del fiume svanì, tutto divenne scuro e nuvoloso e si ritrovò di fronte qualcosa di non familiare: un pozzo di ardesia usurata, le cui pareti interne erano rivestite da innumerevoli ricordi. Vide i propri ricordi di Jace legati con una corda, infilati in una cassa e imprigionati da un sigillo infrangibile. Percepì Jace nascondere quella scatola nel pozzo e camuffarne la presenza con una magia. Al sicuro, promise Jace. Ci rivediamo presto, disse Vraska. Al mercato di Via Latta, giusto? Per un caffè e un libro? chiese lui speranzoso. Per un caffè e un libro, rispose lei, felice. Vraska sorrise e il suo volto si fece caldo. Poté giurare di aver udito il rumore della pioggia. I suoi pensieri erano sereni e controllati e il suo corpo era rilassato. Si sentì come se si trovasse all'esterno, durante una pioggerella primaverile. Piacevole e rinfrescante. Aprì gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre e osservò la stanza vuota in cui si trovava. Come sono arrivata qui? Era afosa e uno strano trono si trovava all'altra estremità. Ebbe la sensazione che questa stanza non fosse destinata al pubblico. Udì una mischia nella stanza superiore. Sopra di lei si trovava un enorme disco incastonato nel soffitto. Estrasse la bussola taumaturgica e, come previsto, l’ago indicò in alto. L’ho trovato! Vraska sollevò le braccia ed eseguì l’incantesimo che il suo patrocinatore le aveva insegnato mesi prima. Fu complicato e richiese una grande concentrazione e più energia di quanto lei si aspettasse. La magia fu esplosiva e uscì da lei come un fulmine. Vraska attese un intero minuto. Si chiese se avesse funzionato e scattò dalla sorpresa nel momento in cui un cerchio di colore viola divenne visibile direttamente al di sotto del Sole Immortale. Sentì uno strano mutamento dentro di sé, mentre il Sole veniva trasportato verso un altro piano. Quando il portale si richiuse, Vraska viaggiò verso un altro piano. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web